


Wardrobe Malfunctions

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hero Complex Interview, M/M, Terrible Sweater Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard made a mistake letting Lee choose his own clothes for their interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunctions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingmuse/gifts).



> Ok, so the Hero Complex interview has given us all just so much material, but I know I can't be the only person cringing at Lee's sweater choice, right? I mean, come on Lee, you're beautiful, get over it, and don't try to hide under such a terrible color. 
> 
> Picture for reference:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f1/df/ee/f1dfeed5a6c7412e42192c334ab739ca.jpg  
> (God I hope that works)
> 
> Oh, and general disclaimers about how I (sadly) have no ownership of our lovely Pace and Armitage.

“Richard?” Lee calls as he walks down the hall to the living room. But he’s too late. Richard was meeting his car a few blocks away, and a few minutes earlier than Lee’s was scheduled to pick him up. 

As usual, Lee was running late. He couldn’t help himself, he’d prepare everything he could possibly think of the night before an important interview, and there would always be something pressing to do that got in the way. Today, it was getting dressed. He’d made the mistake of pulling out too many outfit options, and now was stuck between three or four different tops. 

Richard had been absolutely no help the night before, having just a bit too much wine, and promptly falling asleep before Lee had had time for even the tiniest fashion show. And this was an important interview. They were doing it together...alone. Two kings, no supervision. It wasn’t a couples interview, but it sort of felt something like that to Lee. Richard didn’t seem to be having the same sort of nervous excitement as Lee. 

He was still nervous, as he jumped out of bed in the morning, and directly into a shower, not even bothering to ask Lee if he cared to join him. But he just seemed the normal kind of nervous he got before press. Grumpy, and tense and not in the least bit excited to be sharing this, together. 

As he got ready, knowing he had to be out early, Lee asked Richard for his opinion on his outfit choices. He apologized, told him he didn’t really know, but was sure that whatever he wore was going to look smashing, and gave him a peck on the lips before running out of the bedroom and on his way. 

It wasn’t until he was finally sitting in the back of his car that he gave it a second thought. He considered giving Lee a call to apologize and warn him, but he decided he would be able to spare a quick moment before they went onstage to double check that his morning grumpiness hadn’t offended Lee, and there was no way he was going to wear that sweater. He didn’t even know what he had worried about. Lee had probably just pulled it out to make sure Richard was paying attention (which he wasn’t) and he’d give him a hard time about not noticing the joke, and they would both laugh at it over dinner tonight. 

He had fully prepped himself, and was feeling much better and ready to go out and at least attempt to entertain by the time he saw Lee being led backstage. The first thing Richard did when he saw him was swoon. It didn’t matter how many times Lee had entered a room he was in, every time Richard caught sight of him, he felt weak in the knees. Just a little. Enough to fill his heart and erase any doubt about them. The second thing he did was laugh. 

Of course Lee was wearing that absurdly coloured jumper. As soon as he saw Richard laughing, he frowned, not in on the joke.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, and Richard shook his head, putting his hand on Lee’s back. Even through the terrible sweater, the sensation of their skin so close together sent chills down both men’s spines. 

“Nothing, Lee. Nothing at all.” He assured him, and before they had the chance to fully enjoy their shared smile, it was time to go out and push dwarves and elves.

**Author's Note:**

> If I post this in the next three minutes, I will have succesfully been the biggest freak in the world and written and published fan fiction on my wedding day.
> 
> (I some how feel like it's better that it's not smut? Like some how that means that I'm a better wife for not writing smut on my wedding night?) (That's because we made the smut ourselves-ooooh TMI!) 
> 
> (For the record, this, like so much else of my writing, was my wife's idea and as a gift to her, I wrote it)
> 
> (The gift to ME is your kudos and comments)
> 
> (This is way more notes than I should be writing)
> 
> (Like, more notes than story)
> 
> (Terrible, right?)


End file.
